Sieghart
Opis "Kanavan's master gladiator." (Mistrz gladiatorów Kanavan.) Informacje podstawowe Imię: Ercnard Sieghart Wiek: w przybliżeniu 600 lat Lubi: odpoczynek, bycie rozpieszczanym przez swoje sługi Nie lubi: treningu, chodzenia i biegania Sieghart był mistrzem Gladiatorów Kanavan dawno, dawno temu. Jego imię przeszło do legend, a zwycięstwa w bitwach zostały spisane w księgach historycznych. W historyjkach dla dzieci, nawet tych z najmniejszych wiosek, opowiadano jak sam odparł atak 100 goblinów. Odrzucił wszystkie medale i nagrody przyznane przez szlachtę i porzucił rycerstwo w poszukiwaniu własnych celów. Podczas swej wyprawy, natrafił na ruiny starożytnego miasta i zniknął. Po roku poszukiwań uznano go za zmarłego i całe królestwo opłakiwało odejście bohatera. Minęły setki lat. Plotki o nowym rycerzu w Imperium Bermesiah rozprzestrzeniały się po wszystkich kontynentach. Człowiek ten twierdził, że jest dawno zaginionym bohaterem, Sieghartem i pojawił się w stolicy Kanavan. Podczas owej podróży przez starożytne zabytki imperium nieistniejącego od wieków, zaatakował go potężny demon i pozostawił Siegharta w stanie bliskim śmierci. Widząc to, Górscy Bogowie (dosł. górale; ang. Highlander gods) ożywili go, trenowali ze swymi wojownikami i uczynili nieśmiertelnym. Opuścił ich, aby dołączyć do Grand Chase. Jako że Panujący Bóg (ang. Ascendant God) i jego źli wyznawcy atakują Imperium Bermesiah, jego decyzja jest mocna jak nigdy dotąd. Osobowość Ze swoimi umiejętnościami godnymi geniusza, Sieghart jest leniwy i arogancki. Jednak podczas walki staje się odpowiedzialną osobą. Zdolności specjalne Pasek Furii (ang. Rage Bar) Furia '''Siegharta jest podobna do '''Płonięcia (ang. Burning) Jina. Oba wymagają naładowania, a w chiwli aktywacji zapewniają postaci pewne bonusy. Jakkolwiek, metody ładowania oraz otrzymywane bonusy różnią się od siebie. Gdy Furia nie jest aktywowana, Pasek Furii ładuje się samoistnie (pełne ładowanie zajmuje 45 sekund dla Prime Knighta, a dla pozostałych klas - 30 sekund), poprzez atakowanie (tylko w Podziemiach) lub bycie atakowanym. Używanie umiejętności (ang. skills) hamuje ładowanie/zużywanie Furii na czas ich trwania. W chwili, gdy Pasek Furii jest zapełniony do ok. 2/3 jego długości, klawiszem X''' można aktywować '''Tryb Furii (ang. Rage Mode), który otacza Siegharta aurą ciemności. W tym stanie Sieghart zyskuje Super Zbroję (ang. Super Armor) - odporność na oszołomienie oraz powalenie (ang. stun, knockdown); zwiększoną prędkość, zwiększone zadawane obrażenia (x 1.1), zmienione obrażenia otrzymywane (zwiększone dla Prime Knighta, zmniejszone dla pozostałych klas) oraz ulepszone umiejętności. Pasek Furii w sposób ciągły zużywa energię, lecz używanie umiejętności powstrzymuje ten proces. W pełni naładowany pozwala na 5.6 sekund czasu trwania Trybu Furii dla każdej klasy - w przypadku Prime Knighta jest to ok. 10 sekund. Aktywując Tryb Furii, zarówno Gladiator, jak i Warlord pochylają się, podczas gdy Duelist i Prime Knight uruchamiają ją okrzykiem. Ten ostatni wyzwala wówczas falę uderzeniową, którą może powalić otaczających go wrogów. W czasie trwania animacji Sieghart nie może zostać trafiony, lecz energia wciąż będzie ubywać z paska. Jedynie Duelist, Prime Knight oraz Gladiator (konkretnie umiejętności ze Skill Tree - ang. drzewa umiejętności) posiadają ataki zużywające Furię. Tylko Prime Knight może zużyć Furię podczas trwania Trybu Furii. Odblokowywanie Sieghart może zostać odblokowany poprzez zakup zwoju z misją ze sklepu oraz ukończenie wymaganych celów. Uwaga: W koreańskiej wersji GC Sieghart jest postacią startową (jak Elesis, Lire i Arme) i nie trzeba go odblokowywać. Cytaty *''"You just signed your death warrant." (Właśnie podpisałeś swój wyrok śmierci.)'' *''"Yeah, you should just go ahead and attack if you have the courage." (Tak, powinieneś po prostu iść naprzód i zaatakować, jeśli masz odwagę.)'' *''"Finish!" (Koniec!)'' *''"Come on!" (Dawaj!)'' *''"This is the end!" (To koniec!)'' *''"Eat this!" (Żryj to!)'' *''"Damn!" (Cholera!)'' *''"Yep, yep, it's about time for me to start." (Ta, ta, już czas bym zaczął.)'' *''"That's nothing." (To nic.)'' *''"Too easy!" (Zbyt łatwo!)'' *''"If I were you I would walk away while you still have your legs attached." (Na twoim miejscu odszedłbym, póki masz jeszcze nogi.)'' *''"No one has fought me and lived!" (Nikt, kto ze mną walczył, nie przeżył.)'' *''"What are you doing, noob?" (Co robisz, noobie?)'' *''"Ahahaha! Come on. At least give me a challenge." (Daj spokój. Chociaż daj mi wyzwanie!)'' *''"How does it feel to fight with a legend?" *(Jak to jest - walczyć z legendą?)'' *''"Not just anyone can be a legend..." (Nie każdy może być legendą...)'' *''"Hey Kid! Class is in session!" (Hej, dzieciaku! Lekcja się zaczęła!)'' *''"Let's get this going." (Zaczynajmy.)'' *''"Need a break?" (Potrzebujesz przerwy?)'' *''"Wow, you managed to live!" (Łał, udało ci się przeżyć!)'' *''"Are you frightened by me? This is only the beginning." (Boisz się mnie? To dopiero początek.)'' *''"Hehehehe... So your here to pick a fight with a legend..." (Więc jesteś tu, by zacząć bójkę z legendą...)'' *''"Show me whatcha got." (Pokaż, co potrafisz.)'' *''"Was that it?" (To było to?)'' *''"Prepare to die!!!" (Przygotuj się na śmierć!)'' *''"I've waited three hundred years to finish this fight." (Czekałem 300 lat, by zakończyć tę bitwę.)'' *''"Did you really just try challenging me?" (Czy ty naprawdę próbowałeś mnie wyzwać?''